The proposed conference would be co-sponsored by the National Institutes of Health and the American Society of Nephrology. The conference program is being developed by the Basic Science Committee of the American Society of Nephrology. Recent advances in immunology have shed light on basic mechanisms underlying autoimmunity, tolerance, and on the means by which autoimmunity injures organs such as the kidney. While these advances have been considerable, only limited progresss has been made in connecting fundamental observations with the pathogenesis of glomerular and interstitial disease of the kidney. This conference will bring together scientists engaged in the study of basic immunology with investigators studying the manifestations of end-organ injury. Among the subjects to be taken up at the conference are new insights into the activation and function of T and B lymphocytes, the means by which the products of T and B lymphocytes contribute to tissue injury, and the control of lymphocyte function in autoimmune disease. New information regarding effector functions of antibodies and complement and control of complement will be presented. Focus will also be directed at how organs and tissues respond to immune challenge. Also to be considered, is how basic mechanisms can be exploited for therapeutic purposes. The synthesis emerging from this conference gives rise to new ideas, collaborations and approaches to dealing with autoimmunity and tolerance in the context of kidney disease. Topics to be discussed: * New insights into the activation and function of T and B lymphocytes; * Means by which the products of T and B lymphocytes contribute to tissue injury; * Control of lymphocyte function in autoimmune disease; * New information regarding effector functions of antibodies; * Complement and control of complement; * How basic mechanisms can be exploited for therapeutic purpose.